


My Choice

by Snickerdoodle225



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Background Cassian/Nesta, Background Rhys/Feyre, Bargaining, Cassian and Nesta are being nice to each other, Choices, Complicated Relationships, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Elain Archeron/Azriel Fluff, Elariel, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Love, Magical Bond, Magical Tattoos, Mates, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Pining, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Sex, against a door, garden party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickerdoodle225/pseuds/Snickerdoodle225
Summary: Elain finally snaps at Lucien, and an entire room full of Illyrians are there to witness her decisions. Azriel realizes his hopes of loving her were not unfounded.
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Azriel, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I went out of my way to make sure there are no Silver Flames spoilers, but if someone catches an inadvertent one please let me know and I'll remove it or tag it.

Elain waited in the hall with her hand on the knob of the door to the kitchen at the river estate. The room before her was filled with the other members of the Night Court, friends and family, but she had been hoping the room would be empty. Most of the occupants and visitors of the house ate in the main dining room, but the peace and quiet usually afforded to her here was occasionally interrupted by large Illyrians scrounging for a snack. Taking a deep breath, she put her back to the wall and slid down to the floor. 

Today had been a hard day. Some elder faerie female had yelled at Elain over a bunch of roses that weren’t ‘absolutely perfect’. Frankly, Elain thought the buds were flawless, but the faerie had decided that no matter what Elain did, it wasn’t good enough, and that was that. So, needless to say, Elain wasn’t in the mood for company. All she wanted was a warm slice of buttered toast and a cool glass of wine so she could relax with a book in her room before bed. 

But the kitchen was full of males, and not all of them pleasant. Rhys seemed to be having a meeting with his two winged brothers and Lucien about the Spring Court and how Tamlin was doing. Varian also seemed to be present, his full tenor voice cutting through the low rumbles of Cassian and Azriel. 

Azriel. The quiet male typically ringed in shadows had a voice Elain was sure she could listen to forever and not get bored. Rhys never minded if Elain heard all the secrets of the court and the politics they kept from others, so she was perfectly content to sit on the floor with her knees tucked against her chest to listen to Azriel’s intelligent low voice until they all left. 

The hallway had a few wall sconces with lights, but mostly she sat in darkness. Elain didn’t mind darkness. She didn’t believe darkness was something to be feared. Elain loved the peace and stillness of the dark. But every so often, she would see a small shadow slither across the deep-pile carpet and slip back into the kitchen to its master. 

One such tendril of shadow inched toward her. Elain held out her hand for the tiny thing, hoping it would come to her. Sometimes they did, depending on Azriel’s mood and purpose. Only once did she catch him in the act of spying on her, though. One night in the library, the shadow curled up on a chair next to her, and she whispered to it the same thing she whispered now. 

“You know, if you want to spy on me, you should do it yourself, Azriel.”

Just like that night in the library, a small choking sound filtered through the door. Last time, she heard retreating footsteps, this time it was Rhys’s voice that followed. 

“You alright, Az?”

Elain grinned to herself, knowing the faint blush that would spread over the shadowsinger’s face and the small nod he would give his High Lord. Whatever conversation they were having was coming to a close anyways, and Elain hoped she could corner Azriel before he disappeared to wherever he happened to live in the city. 

Unfortunately, the first person to leave the kitchen was the one she wanted to see the least and had been hoping to avoid. The male the universe thought was her mate. The arrogant ass who laid claim her in a disgusting and archaic way. Feyre had said that if she chose to not be with him, the whole court would back her up, but it wasn’t to be something done lightly. 

One way or another, she hated the male and wished he would just disappear and never return. Tonight was no different. 

“Oh, hello Elain,” Lucien said pleasantly, even though his face was strained. “What are you doing on the floor?”

Elain said nothing, inching away from his tall, hulking form. She did not want to exchange a single word with this male. 

Lucien reached down a hand, “Would you like some help?”

“No, don’t touch me,” she said coldly, trying her best not to let him see her face. Tears threatened spill down her cheeks, and crying was the last thing she wanted in this situation. 

Lucien froze at her words. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I just…”

“I don’t care what you ‘just’. If you had any sense at all, you would leave me alone.” Elain generally considered herself a very nice person, it wasn’t really in her to be rude. But after the horrible day she’d had, ‘nice’ wasn’t on her list of priorities. “I know you come here to help Rhys, but every time you end up bothering me, and I wish you would stop.”

“But, Elain, I’m your—”

“ _I don’t care_ what you think you are to me,” she hissed at him. “I don’t care if you think you have some sort of right to my time or attention. You are _nothing_ to me. If and when I decided to marry, it will be with someone of my choosing. My choice. Not the Cauldron’s. Not the Universe. Not some weird, ancient magic. _My choice_. And it will _never_ be you. So. Leave. Me. Alone.”

By the time she had finished her speech, Elain was on her feet and moving toward the kitchen door. At the last word, she breezed past Lucien and entered the kitchen with her head held high. She had made her choice. They had all been witness. She would not balk from their judgement. 

Varian had been just inside the door, waiting to leave after Lucien, but the three Illyrians were still standing around the center counter and they were all staring at her. 

Thankfully, Varian decided it was none of his business and slipped out, leaving her alone with the males she truly trusted. Elain heard the latch click behind her before she let the tears escape, a high-pitched sob ripping from her throat and her body going slack. 

All three Illyrians lunged into action. Azriel caught her in his arms before she hit the floor, Cassian right behind him. Rhys, the one farthest away from the door, had the forethought to grab a glass and began filling it with cool water. 

Elain cried against Azriel. “I didn’t mean to snap at him, I’ve just had a bad day and seeing him was the last straw.”

Azriel pulled up a chair and sat down, sweeping Elain into his lap. Rhys handed her the water before he and Cassian took seats at the small table. “Did you mean what you said?”

Elain looked up at Rhys and nodded. “I have had so many choices taken from me in this life. I refuse to surrender another.”

Cassian took a deep breath. “Well, now that we know, we can keep him away from here as much as possible. I didn’t realize he was asking to meet here to see you.”

“I had guessed, but I wasn’t sure,” said Rhys leaning back in his chair. “Elain, I promise you will never see him again if you don’t want to.”

“I’m sorry, Rhys. I know he’s a good informant—”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Rhys cut her off, reaching to take her hand. “He has been helpful, but you’re comfort and happiness is more important in this house. You live here, he doesn’t. We can meet other places.”

Elain squeezed his hand, “Thank you. All of you. I know your people put a lot of stock in the mating system, so thank you for supporting me.”

Rhys snorted. “My parents were mates and they were horrible to each other. And for each other. Only a lucky few turn out like Feyre and I, so I’m not super surprised you made this decision. Most people sacrifice their happiness for the bond and I think that’s ridiculous.”

“It’s not a perfect system, Elain,” chimed in Cassian. “And you’re entitled to a choice. If he tries to disrespect your choice, I will personally flatten him.”

Elain giggled slightly through her drying tears. “Flattening seems a bit much. Maybe just drag him away by the ear.”

Azriel huffed a laugh into her hair. He’d been rather quiet through all this, but Elain wasn’t surprised. He was known to be a male of few words. Elain thought it was part of his charm really. 

Rhys and Cassian exchanged an amused look before glancing back at Azriel, now tucking Elain closer into his broad chest. Azriel held Rhys’s gaze, sending a thought toward his brother. _Would you leave us a while?_

Rhys nodded and grabbed Cassian’s arm to drag him from the room. The kitchen door clicked closed once again as Azriel and Elain were left alone, snuggled close together. Elain’s nose was buried in the nape of Azriel’s neck, and his arms held her as close as possible, stroking a thumb across her clothed hip. 

“You know,” Elain started with a hiccup, “if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask.”

That adorable blush she had imagined earlier spread across his face. “I…wasn’t sure if you would agree.”

Elain pulled back a moment to look into his beautiful hazel eyes. “Why?”

Azriel dipped his chin in shame a moment before meeting her eyes. “It’s not…when someone is mated, it’s not polite or safe to be alone with them.”

“Azriel, I wasn’t born Fae. I don’t care about the rules.”

“I know,” he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “but Lucien was, and mated males are extremely territorial. I didn’t want to do anything…untoward until I knew your decision about him.”

Elain almost started crying again. This male was one who valued her opinions and choices. This male saw her for who she really was without even trying. Elain made sure the glass of water in her hand made it to the table before she buried her hand in Azriel’s hair and braced her forehead against his. “If I had known you were waiting on me, I wouldn’t have made you wait so long.”

His breath hitched in his throat at her words. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? She certainly wasn’t contesting him holding her in his lap. Azriel closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of her hand in his hair and her breath so close to his. Dragging a hand down her spine, Azriel pressed a chaste kiss to her temple as he felt her shudder at his touch. 

“Azriel, I…” Elain searched for words as she pressed closer to him, mildly distracted by his heady masculine scent. Pine and shadow assaulted her senses as he breathed him in. Here she felt safe. In his arms alone, she felt protected. 

Having Elain in his lap was a recurring fantasy Azriel had been having for quite a while now, and finally having it come to fruition made his body react in ways he hadn’t anticipated, especially since this was a sensual fantasy he’d had, not a sexual one. But having this beautiful being burrow her nose into his shoulder and press her soft body against his made certain parts of his anatomy stand up straight and stiff. Azriel tilted his head back as he tried to think of anything but her rich floral perfume, begging his body to behave. 

Something rigid pressed against the back of Elain’s legs, and a slight gasp burst from her lips. She heard Azriel loose an annoyed sigh, “I’m sorry. I suppose it was an unrealistic hope that you wouldn’t notice…”

Elain giggled nervously. “I know it’s only natural, but I…it’s just…”

“I don’t expect anything from you, Elain. Simply holding you like this is enough. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable and ruined the moment.” Azriel moved to lift her away from him, but she snaked her arms around his neck in a fierce embrace. 

“No, please. You are the only one who makes me feel safe, and I think I need that right now. I was just surprised is all. You haven’t ruined anything.” Elain repositioned to look into his eyes again as Azriel resettled into the chair. “I’m flattered, really. And I do want to be with you, I’m just not ready yet.”

She could have handed him the answers to the meaning of life and he wouldn’t have been happier than he was hearing those words from her. His eyes swam with pent up emotions and unshed tears as he gazed into her big brown eyes. With one hand still supporting her, Azriel brushed her cheek with his other hand, the pad of his thumb gently grazing her full bottom lip. “May I ask what you are ready for?”

Elain flicked a glance to his mouth before returning her hand to his hair and bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Azriel cupped her head as his eyelids flickered shut and he leaned into her mouth, sliding his tongue along the seam of her soft lips to beg for entrance. A soft moan sprang from her lips as they parted, granting him his request. 

Their lips turned from gentle to desperate in a matter of moments, and Elain’s soft breathy panting lightly laced with whimpers filled the air. Azriel broke from her lips to kiss a trail along her jaw and down her neck, burying his nose in the nape of her neck. He willed his hands to remain where they were, one behind her head and one splayed across her back, resisting the overwhelming urge to touch her everywhere. The noises she made had his entire body ready to melt into her, but Azriel was determined to be a perfect gentleman and respect her choices, despite his brain currently lacking enough blood for full logic. 

Elain wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his ear. “I’m very tired and need to sleep, but we should continue this another time.”

Azriel lifted her to her feet and immediately missed the warm contact. He stood to face her, taking her hands in his. “I don’t know much about human courting rituals, but I would very much like to take you for dinner sometime. Just the two of us.”

Squeezing his hands and smiling, Elain nodded enthusiastically. “I would enjoy that very much, Azriel.” She lifted herself onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before turning into the kitchen for the snack she originally came for.


	2. Chapter 2

The Summer Solstice wasn’t the most important holiday in the Night Court, but it was certainly used as an excuse to get together and celebrate family. Rhys had invited the entire Court to the river estate to party in the garden that Elain so carefully groomed for the occasion. 

Azriel waited in the hall for Elain before joining the party outside. He hadn’t seen her since they’d had dinner on the Sidra the week before, smiling and chatting for hours about their lives and family histories, their wants and needs from a partner and out of life. Just like that night in the kitchen, their date had ended with Azriel kissing Elain goodnight in the hallway outside her bedroom before he went for a flight over the city to cool his blood. 

None of their family knew about their ‘affair’, as Elain called it, and Elain had decided she wanted to keep it that way until she was sure she was ready to tell everyone. That being said, she had also very clearly told Azriel not to enter the garden at the river estate until he escorted her to the party. He’d tried to ask her why, but she had just slipped him a sly smile and changed the subject. 

Luckily, Azriel wasn’t alone in the airy hall. Rhys and Cassian were both with him, both dressed in dark formal clothes similar to his own. The two chatted about something inane as Azriel picked at his clothes. He wore leathers so often that it was often uncomfortable for him to be dressed any other way. But Feyre had insisted on formal attire for her sunset garden party. 

A rustle of skirts and the faint click of a heel echoed down from the top of the stairs. All three Illyrian males looked up to see their High Lady dressed in her favorite gown, the one Rhys had given her for her first Starfall. Feyre lifted the starlight colored skirt and began to dramatically descend the grand staircase, revealing Nesta behind her. 

Nesta had chosen a form-fitting gown in deep red silk that matched Cassian’s Siphons perfectly. Her hair was swept back and dripped with gold chains attached to combs, and her lips were painted to match the dress. She held her head high and made to follow her sister down the stairs, revealing the last sister lingering in the shadows behind her. 

Nesta was halfway down the steps when Elain stepped into view, and Azriel wasn’t sure he was breathing as he took her in. She had clearly taken Nesta’s advice and matched the color of Azriel’s Siphons, the rich cobalt making her eyes glow. Her makeup was simple and mostly neutral toned, but the silver diadem that sat on her pinned up curls completed a stunning look that was wholly beautiful Elain. 

And the way she floated down the steps toward him…Azriel had never in his life felt so right. This was what he wanted, what he needed. This is what he had begged the universe for over and over: a woman that wasn’t afraid to claim him publicly. A female that would tell the world that he belonged to her and she would stand by him in spite of his faults. 

And by wearing this dress, she had all but screamed it from the rooftops. Her footsteps were sure and even paced, and when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she didn’t hesitate to step into his arms. Careful not to crush her outfit, Azriel traced fingers down her back and held her waist tenderly. 

“If you were trying to keep this hush-hush, the two of you aren’t doing a very good job.” The jab came from Rhys, who had canoodled with Feyre for a moment before turning to watch how Azriel behaved. 

All three ladies shared a collective giggle, clearly all in on some secret the three brothers weren’t a part of. Rhys and Cassian exchanged looks, clearly nervous about what that meant for them. Azriel wasn’t worried, for all his attention was on Elain. 

“I decided,” Elain began, turning back to her date, “that I wanted everyone to know that you are mine now. Feyre and Nesta picked the dress, but the garden I did on my own.”

“The garden?” Azriel asked with a slight furrow of his brow. 

Cassian gasped like a schoolgirl with a grand revelation. “So that’s what the—”

“No.” Nesta cut him off with a whole hand over his mouth and a scowl that would curdle milk. “You will not say a word.”

Azriel smiled at his brother before offering his arm to Elain. “Shall we?”

Elain took the proffered arm and led him through the house to the garden, only stopping for a moment to get the door open. 

As soon as it swung on it’s hinges, Elain grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the light of the fading sun. Colors swirled around him, amassing in groups of corresponding tones scattered throughout the garden. Pink roses twined with cobalt blue irises and orchids that twisted in nonsensical patterns through the garden. 

“I didn’t realize there was a path here,” he said stupidly, any meaningful words lost to him at the moment. 

Elain pulled him close and reached up one perfectly manicured finger to stroke the inside edge of his dark wing. “Fly me up to the roof,” she breathed into his ear as his breath hitched at her warm touch. 

In one fluid motion, Azriel tucked her into his chest and shot to the roof in just a few flaps. Just like the townhouse, the river estate had a grand roof garden that had also been decked out with blue and pink flowers. But that apparently wasn’t why they were here. Azriel was still stunned at the care and intricacy of the garden when Elain tugged him back to the edge. 

Azriel looked down at the garden they had just come from, floored by what lay before him. Mor had joined the others on the ground, and all of them had all huddled together at a very specific point in the garden. Each and every path and hedge in the garden had been reconstructed to spell out words he had waited five centuries for. 

_My Choice._

Azriel gaped at the message before him, their family making up the dot on top of the I. 

“I know it’s kind of sudden, Azriel, but I’ve known you for years now, and after we had dinner I decided that you are my choice. I love you, and I choose to be with you forever.” Elain had planned the words she would say days ago, sorting through all the elaborate things she could say. In the end, she had gone for short and simple. 

Tearing his eyes away from the words on the ground, Azriel captured Elain’s lips in a hard and passionate kiss, his arms supporting her waist to keep her upright. A cheer went up from their family on the ground, but all Azriel could hear was Elain’s moan into his mouth. Making sure he fully supported her weight, he swept her higher into the air, spinning them as if they were dancing on clouds before he settled them back into the garden on the ground. 

“I love you, Elain. I have for a while. And I am honored to be your choice, for you are mine.” Music started playing from some far corner of the garden, and their family was slowly making their way back to the front of the garden, but all Azriel wanted to do was hold this woman and never let her go. 

“Azriel,” Elain said with a laugh, “Will you dance with me?” 

He didn’t respond, he just reacted. The gravel of the path crunched under their feet as he whirled her around, her blue gown fanning out behind her. 

“Five hundred years, and this is the happiest day of my life,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Let’s hope for five hundred more just as happy,” Elain smiled at him. Rhys and Feyre had taken up the dance, Nesta and Cassian not far behind them. Three sets of wings twirling three colorful gowns around a perfect garden made for the most picturesque start to the best Summer Solstice they had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the garden party was over, it was almost dawn and the seven partiers were exhausted. Mor had made a hilarious show of being the only single one as she danced with a large bottle of wine, and the males took turns with their wonderful sister so their own dates could have a break. There was even one dance where all the ladies sat down and the three Illyrian brothers took up dancing with each other, that resulted in Azriel spinning Cassian into a bush while Rhys flung himself back at his mate. 

Just like every other time, Azriel walked Elain to her room, fully expecting a chaste kiss before he took to the skies again to ponder the evening. But when they got to the door, Elain didn’t stop and turn as she’d done before. This time she opened the door and pulled him inside, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. 

Azriel froze before he hit the bed, refusing to take in the sight of her lush pink bedroom. Silence rang as he searched for words. Was this the moment he had been waiting for? The thing he had been very careful to avoid until she was ready? He couldn’t think of what to say, so he opted for her name. 

“Elain?” he whispered, clearly a question for her. He threw a glance over his shoulder, hoping to find some clue to her response in her eyes. 

“Yes, Azriel.” Not a question, but an assured answer. She met his gaze with a set expression. “I’m ready,” she said, echoing their conversation from that night in the kitchen. 

He didn’t hesitate any further. Azriel crossed the room and pinned Elain against the door, a gasp escaping her lips before he kissed her, hard and needy. 

Someone female on the other side of the door squeaked in surprise at the sound of Elain’s back hitting the wood, and someone male (probably Rhys) rumbled a low chuckle followed by, “I saw that coming,” before another door clicked shut down the hall. 

Elain huffed a small laugh at their High Lord and (probably) Lady before dragging her hands up to Azriel’s lapels and hanging on for dear life. Hiking up her skirt, Azriel wrapped one slender leg around his waist and pressed his growing hardness into her core. He slid both hands higher up her legs to cup her backside and let her surrender her weight to him. 

Elain hooked her ankles behind him, kicking off her shoes to caress the underside of Azriel’s wing with her stockinged toes. Azriel broke from her lips and barked a curse as he threw his head back and spasms rocked his body. A warm wetness spread through his clothes as he felt his climax subside, and a full blush of embarrassment bloomed on his cheeks. 

“That is not how I planned for that to go,” Azriel whispered into her jaw, “but I promise I’m not done with you yet.”

“I hope not. My last encounter was rather disappointing in that regard.” Elain rocked her hips into his erection, now standing at half-mast. 

“Well, you are a very beautiful woman, Elain. But I can assure you, Illyrians can outperform the High Fae any day,” he replied, thrusting his hips to show her his refilling hardness. 

“He wasn’t…I mean it was…” Elain choked on her words. She couldn’t bring herself to finish that sentence. She and Greyson had taken a few liberties with their engagement, and Elain had slept with him thinking they would be married for the rest of their lives. 

But she didn’t need to say any of that. Azriel knew what she was thinking from her expression, knowing that life had been ripped from her and her choices stolen away. 

“Elain, I will never take your choices from you. And if you want to stop, I will walk away right now.”

“No! Please, Azriel! I spent too long in pain over something I had no control over, but I do have a choice in this. I need you inside me, please!” Elain keened and cried, her back still against the door and her legs still wrapped around him. 

That was all it took for Azriel to break entirely. Fumbling with the closure of his pants, Azriel freed his length from its restraints and ripped the flimsy cloth Elain used for undergarments. He sank exactly one finger into her to make sure she was wet and ready before sliding inside with one fluid thrust. 

“Oh, _yes_ , Azriel.” Elain moaned so loud, he was pretty sure the whole house knew what they were doing at this point. But he didn’t care. He’d heard Rhys and Cassian on escapades plenty of times over the centuries. 

The door rattled and thumped behind her as Azriel set a grueling pace, fucking her fast and hard into the wood. This was what she had dreamed sex would feel like. Elain couldn’t remember her own name, just his. Her Azriel. The male that loved her and protected her. The one who had rescued her with her sister. 

Azriel lifted one of her legs from around his waist and hoisted it onto his shoulder as he pounded into her, sheathing himself deeper in her warmth over and over again. He felt the heat curl in his body and he hoped he could hold out long enough for her to reach her climax first. Shifting slightly, Azriel dipped a hand into her folds to massage the sensitive nub that would send her into oblivion. 

Her grip on his lapels tightening, Elain felt the pressure building between her legs. She bucked her hips, begging him to make her feel the culmination she longed for. 

A few more thrusts and she was flying, that pressure between her legs released in waves to the rest of her muscles. Elain screamed his name through her orgasm, her body milking him for more. Azriel soon followed her, spilling liberally into her and growling her name. 

Elain gripped the collar of his shirt and ripped it open, popping the buttons off everywhere. Desperate for his skin, she traced one of the whorls inked on his chest. “I’ve always thought these were gorgeous. So alluring.”

“Since these are Illyrian markings,” he said quietly, “I’ve never thought of them that way. Just one more scar to mar my body.”

“Given what you’ve told me about how you were treated by Illyrians, I don’t really blame you, but I think every inch of you is worth drooling over. Sometimes I wish I had some kind of art on my skin.”

“You could you know. A bargain is all it would take,” he said, lifting her off the door and carrying her to her bed. He shed his jacket and shirt before turning back to her. 

Her hands were already deftly undoing the buttons on her dress. “But I don’t have any bargains I need to make. And if we had one, then you would have something else to despise.”

“No, Elain,” Azriel said, helping her out of the heavy gown and laying it over her dressing table. “I would be honored to wear your mark.”

Elain thought for a moment as she rolled off her stockings and slid up the bed to lean against the pillows, beckoning Azriel to join her. He quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes as he curled up next to her. She was going to ask what he thought about it when he beat her to it. 

“What if I promised to never take away your choices?” he whispered into her hair. 

“And what if,” Elain began thoughtfully, “I swore to never judge you for the things you do to protect this court?”

Azriel was stunned speechless. How did she know? He had been too afraid to tell her all the things he’d done, hoping then he would never see a look of condemnation in her eyes. 

“Honestly, I was afraid of you for a week or two after I found out. I assumed it had to be bad for Feyre to have a few nightmares over it. But the longer I watched you and the more I got to know you, I realized that you could never be the monster that outsiders paint you to be. I knew there was no way you enjoyed what you had to do to protect us, and that is why you’re not a monster.” She said it so certainly that Azriel was willing to believe it for the first time in his life. 

“I’ll take that bargain,” Azriel said, tilting up her chin. “Shall we seal it with a kiss?” he teased. 

Elain pushed him into the soft pink pillows that lined the top of her bead and captured his lips. Both now fully naked, Elain pressed herself flush against him, loving the feel of his skin. 

Knowing the bargain should have sealed, Azriel flipped Elain over and started looking for the mark on her body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. His nose brushed down her ribcage and his fingers caressed her thigh as he found the mark. A large rose now adorned one of her hips, Illyrian whorls wrapped around it instead of leaves. 

Elain looked down as he kissed the mark of their bargain. “That is exactly what I would’ve asked for.” She hauled him back up to her face for a kiss and grabbed his matching tattoo, inked a bit lower on his thigh but matching all the same. Tracing his skin as he loomed over her, Elain wrapped her hand around his cock, once again hard and aching to take her. “I choose you, Azriel. Make love to me again.”

And he obliged.


End file.
